moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Oosaarn Bloodaxe
"Without honor, one's life is worthless." - Oosaarn Bloodaxe Physical Description This older-looking orc stands before you at about the normal size for his race. His armor, weapons, and other garments seems normal enough for an orc as well. There even rests a large banner bearing the crest of the Horde on his back. Upon closer inspection, one can notice his unnatural voice and feel the coldness radiating from his flesh, but his eyes are usually covered by a worg-like mask along with most of his face. His body and armor are both littered in marks and scars from past battles; one such scar stands out as it stretches across his left eye. Along with these scars, a large black tattoo of the Horde's crest lies on the right side of his face; stretching from his lower jaw to his upper neck. Should one get a look at his bare chest, they would notice a picture of a howling wolf branded onto his chest. Biography Born into the Warsong Clan on Draenor, Oosaarn was trained to be nothing less than a perfect warrior by his father. His mother died while giving birth and so his father became his one and only role model as he grew up. When Oosaarn was barely old enough to be considered an adult, his father was killed in an ogre raid upon their village. Oosaarn eventually hunted down the one who led the attack and took his skull to avenge his father's death. After that day, Oosaarn lived the rest of his life following his clan leader, Grommash Hellscream, until the Burning Legion came to Draenor. Like many orcs, he came under the influence of the Legion and took place in the genocidal war against the draenei. He followed his clan from the razing of Shattrath to being trapped on Azeroth after the Second War; eluding the Alliance and their internment camps until the day Grommash swore his and his clan's allegiance to Thrall. Upon the reforming of the Horde, Oosaarn followed his chieftan and clan in freeing their people from the internment camps, and over to Kalimdor soon after. There, he fought against the undead and demonic forces of the Burning Legion and helped defend Nortdrassil. Like many veteran orcish warriors, after Grom Hellscream killed Mannoroth and freed his people from the curse of the blood rage, Oosaarn was left to brood on the horrors he committed while under the Legion's influence. These memories drove Oosaarn to fight for the new Horde with honor so that he might regain his own. And he has served the Horde with nothing less than honor until he was killed in the Scourge's invasion of Orgrimmar. Unfortunately, Oosaarn was denied an honorable death by the very foes who took his life. Like many heroes of the Alliance and Horde, his body was brought to Acherus and risen so that he could serve the Lich King and Scourge as a death knight. Now freed from the enslavement and influence of the Scourge as well, Oosaarn seeks to serve the Horde through The Kor'kron Legion until he is granted an honorable death in battle. Personality Oosaarn tends to keep to himself when not fighting battles or sharing a drink and war stories with his fellow Kor'kron. Like any orc, he holds his honor higher than his own life and would die defending it. He is naturally distrusting of warlocks due to their history within the orcish Horde and thus it takes a lot for one to prove themself to him. Category:Orc Category:Horde Category:Horde Death Knight